Octavia Melody/Gallery
Season one The Best Night Ever Octavia closer S1E26.png|Octavia's first appearance. Grand Galloping Gala band S1E26.png|Fancy Octavia with the classical band. Octavia annoyed by Pinkie's antics S1E26.png|Save me from Pinkie! Pinkie Pie Idea! S01E26.png|Octavia in the background. Pinkie Pie Making Song Request To Octavia S1E26.png|Say what now? Band S01E26.png |Octavia with her classical cello. Orchestra begins to play Pony Pokey song S1E26.png|They begin to play the Pony Pokey song. Pinkie Pie alarming Octavia S1E26.png|Pinkie Pie "helping" Octavia play. Pinkie Pie knocking into Octavia S01E26.png|Octavia gets pushed over. Octavia post Pinkie S1E26.png|Octavia after Pinkie's "help". Season two Sweet and Elite Octavia playing the Cello S2E9.png|The awe-inspiring return of Octavia Melody. Musical ensemble Canterlot garden party S2E09.png|Octavia and another pony with a similar design, along with the other band members. Season four Inspiration Manifestation Concerto, Parish, and Octavia S4E23.png|What am I doing here? Rarity and Spike leaving the party S4E23.png Pinkie Pie shocked by changed party S4E23.png Equestria Games Spike counts to "fourteen thousand" S4E24.png|"Fourteen thousand." Spike counts to "twenty thousand!" S4E24.png|First time on the show Octy is seen without her cello. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Canterlot High school cafeteria EG2.png|Human Octavia's first appearance and she is seen in close proximity to DJ Pon-3. Octavia Melody conversing with students EG2.png Octavia and students look at Aria Blaze EG2.png Octavia looking at Adagio Dazzle EG2.png The Dazzlings sing to the students EG2.png Octavia agitated on blue background EG2.png Everyone staring at the Rainbooms EG2.png Octavia, Photo Finish, and Dazzlings stare at the Rainbooms EG2.png Adagio Dazzle "all locked up" EG2.png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png CHS student argue in the gymnasium EG2.png Students in the crowd cheering EG2.png Octavia Melody argues with Scootaloo EG2.png Snips and Snails on the showcase stage EG2.png Celestia and Luna unimpressed by Snips and Snails EG2.png Celestia and Luna still unimpressed EG2.png Flash, Trixie, and other bands unimpressed EG2.png Battle of the Bands student crowd half 2 EG2.png All eyes on Fluttershy EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud the Rainbooms EG2.png Octavia Melody in the Battle of the Bands EG2.png|Octavia playing her cello. Applejack vs Octavia EG2.png Rainbooms blasting Octavia EG2.png Octavia Melody "I knew she was still trouble" EG2.png|I knew she was still treble. Sunset Shimmer before disapproving crowd EG2.png Rainbooms exit the gymnasium in shame EG2.png Season five Bloom & Gloom DJ Pon-3, Octavia, and Rarity at judges' table S5E4.png Sweetie Belle on stage S5E4.png DJ Pon-3, Octavia, and Rarity disapprove S5E4.png|Oh my! DJ Pon-3, Octavia, and Rarity give poor scores S5E4.png|Sorry darling. Merchandise Octavia Melody Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll and pony set.jpg|Octy's Equestria Girls counterpart. (Possible spoiler?) The Periodic Table of My Little Pony T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Miscellaneous CastleCreator Octavia.png|Octavia with her cello sans bow tie. Gameloft characters Octavia Spitfire.png|Octavia in the Gameloft app game. SunsetShimmer-MLPMobileApp-Descriptions.png Octavia-MLPMobileApp-Three Octavias Arriving.png|Octavia found the magic mirror pool. Octavia and Sunset Shimmer (MLP Mobile Game).png Sunset Shimmer surrounded by Octavias (MLP mobile game).png Octavia Melody Vinyl Figurine Prototype.jpg Backround pony crop comic issue 1.png Octavia pulling cello and pushing leaf comic issue 9.png Comic issue 9 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 10 cover A.jpg Comic issue 10 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 10 Jetpack cover.jpg Comic issue 10 rough shared edition cover.jpg Comic issue 12 Jetpack cover.jpg Comic issue 12 rough shared edition cover.jpg Flim Flam brothers Gameloft ad.png it:Octavia/Galleria